DNN: Sirius Black, más allá del egocentrismo
by Ralkm Diggory
Summary: Todo lo que siempre han querido saber sobre Sirius... y más ;)
1. Sobre mi

*click* 

**Ralkm**: bienvenidos sean tod@s ustedes a este especial de DNN: _Sirius Black, mas allá del egocentrismo_. Luego de un exhaustivo trabajo investigativo, vinimos a entregarles un programa sobre la vida de nuestro ególatra favorito. Con ustedes... 

... 5 ... 

... 4 ... 

... 3 ... 

... 2 ... 

... 1 ... 

... 0! 

**DNN: Sirius Black, más allá del egocentrismo**

****

**********************************************

****

****-| FAMILIA |- 

**Sirius:** bueno, no es fácil crecer en mi familia, a menos que hallas perdido la cordura anteriormente. Somos incomprensibles 

(aparece foto de Sirius de 5 años con su padre) 

**Sirius**: Joe es de lo mejor. De él es de quién saqué la mayor parte de mi forma de ser. 

**Joe:** soy lo más bello que ha puesto sus pies en la Tierra. 

**Sirius:** aunque lo nuestro, más que una relación padre-hijo, es una sociedad. Yo no le digo a mi mamá lo que él hace y él no le dice lo que yo hago. 

(aparece foto de Sirius bebé cargado por su madre) 

**Sirius:** Lira es la mejor madre del mundo, y es una mujer excepcional y muy inteligente, es neurocirujana *^_^*. No entiendo cómo terminó casada con Joe. 

(aparece foto de Lira Black amenazando con una sartén) 

**Sirius:** tiene un poquito de mal carácter, por eso agradezco que sea muggle. Sería demasiado peligrosa para la humanidad con una varita en sus manos... 

(aparece foto de Sirius de 3 años comiendo espaguetti con salsa alrededor de la boca) 

**Sirius:** la pasta es parte de mi vida. Mis abuelos maternos son italianos y mi madre conoce todas las recetas. 

(aparece foto de Sirius abrazando a su madre) 

**Sirius:** mi mamá es la persona más importante de mi vida y la que mas quiero. 

-| DEPORTES |- 

**Sirius:** el fútbol! He vivido rodeado de muggles toda mi vida y tengo familia italiana, no puedo evitarlo. 

(aparece foto de Sirius con un balón de fútbol) 

**Sirius:** el Manchester United, sin duda... O el Internazionale, pero eso es en otra liga. 

(aparece foto de Sirius volando en escoba) 

**Sirius:** aunque el quidditch también me gusta, y soy un formidable golpeador... El Puddlemere United es el mejor equipo! 

-| HOCICOS |- 

**Sirius:** Hocicos es mi perro, bueno, de la familia. Él ya estaba ahí cuando yo nací. 

(aparece foto de Sirius de 8 años abrazando al perro) 

**Sirius:** por qué tengo un labrador y no un animal mágico? Pregúntenle a Joe y a Lira. 

(aparece foto de Hocicos) 

**Sirius:** es un buen perro. 

.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-. 

_Butterbeer, patrocinador oficial de la Eurocopa de quidditch 2004_

__(aparece Barny, el murciélago de la fruta) 

¡Me chifla la Butterbeer! 

.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-. 

-| UN POCO DE HISTORIA... |- 

**Sirius:** este galán de piel dorada, preciosos ojazos azules y cabello negro nació un soleado 25 de marzo de hace 17 años. 

(aparece foto de Sirius recién nacido) 

**Sirius:** he vivido en Manchester toda mi vida. Bonito lugar, si no sufres de asma y sabes cómo defenderte. 

(aparece foto de Sirius y Ralkm de 6 años llenos de lodo) 

**Sirius:** Ralkm ha sido mi vecina toda la vida, ella y su zoológico ambulante (Sirius es golpeado por una silla) Ouch!... Como decía, es una verdadera molestia, pero me alimento de su comida y cuando quiere es una buena amiga... Ella no quiere entender que tengo un metabolismo muy activo y que necesito mucha comida. 

(aparece foto de Joe Black y Spencer Potter en su época de Hogwarts) 

**Sirius:** jajajajaja! Spencer no soporta a mi padre. Lo que pasó es que Joe salió con Elizabeth, la esposa de Spencer, antes de que ellos dos fuesen algo y el señor Potter quedó resentido... Es que, ninguna mujer se resiste al encanto Black. 

-| EL ENCANTO BLACK |- 

**Sirius:** todos los Black somos encantadores. Atractivos, divertidos, inteligentes y perfectos, qué más se puede pedir en la vida? 

(aparece foto de toda la familia Black reunida) 

**Sirius:** somos únicos e inmejorables! 

-| LOS MERODEADORES |- 

(aparece foto de Sirius, Remus y James) 

**Sirius:** mis amigos? Lo mejor del mundo después de mí. 

(aparece foto de James Potter) 

**Sirius:** conocí a James cuando era pequeño, tendría unos 6 años. Él había ido a acompañar a su padre a Gringotts y yo al mío. Nos encontramos todos y ellos comenzaron a discutir mientras que nosotros íbamos por un helado, y así comenzó todo... Ahora lo considero como mi hermano, aunque él apoye a los Catapults y piense que puede ser tan genial como yo 

**James:** Sirius puede ser un verdadero idiota, pero es casi mi hermano... Y de todos modos ya me acostumbré a su dosis diaria de estupideces 

(aparece foto de Remus Lupin) 

**Sirius:** a Remus lo conocí en Hogwarts. Entre él, Jamie-Pots y yo hubo química instantánea. A veces es demasiado tranquilo, pero lo podemos convencer de acompañarnos en cualquier locura ofreciéndole un chocolate, tiene una obsesión con ellos... De unos dos años para acá me tiene una especie de odio, pero eso es una larga historia. 

**Remus:** Black, no me importa que seas uno de mis mejores amigos, me las pagarás! 

(aparece foto del Mapa del Merodeador) 

**Sirius:** qué puedo decir sobre eso? Creo que todos saben esa historia... James, **** y yo nos hicimos animagos, para acompañar a Remus en las noches de su transformación y porque teníamos muchas ganas de romper unas 200 reglas del colegio. 

(aparece foto de Canuto, Cornamenta y Lunático) 

**Sirius:** prefiero morir antes que traicionarlos. 

-| TERROR EN HOGWARTS |- 

(aparece foto de Sirius de 11 años vestido con la túnica de Hogwarts) 

**Sirius:** tenía muchas ganas de comenzar el colegio, el mundo tenía que conocer el talento del gran Sirius Black. Además, Jamie-Pots estaría conmigo y el mundo temblaría a nuestros pies! 

(aparece foto de Sirius y James, ambos con una sonrisa maniaca en el rostro) 

**Sirius:** Hogwarts estaba demasiado tranquilo, necesitaban a alguien que agitara un poco las cosas, y llegamos nosotros. Joe y Elizabeth habían sido unos bromistas, pero nunca como nosotros. Eso nos lo heredaron, la genética es más exacta de lo que parece en ciertos casos. 

(aparece foto de un retrete estallado) 

**Sirius:** el blanco? Hogwarts en general, pero en especial los Slytherin. 

(aparece foto de Snape, Rosier, Lestrange y Wilkes) 

**Sirius:** esos cuatro imbéciles son tan molestos y caen tan fácil, que de no ser porque son ellos me daría lástima, pero nahhh... Todo lo que les pasa se lo merecen. 

(aparece foto de Lily MUY molesta) 

**Sirius:** la pelirroja también ha sido nuestra víctima, pero es por estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Nada personal, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de lo que piense James. Está enamorado como tonto de ella y el muy tarado no lo quiere reconocer. 

(aparece foto de Sirius con una bufanda roja y dorada) 

**Sirius:** Gryffindor, hasta la muerte. 

-| DANIELA LUPIN |- 

**Sirius:** está Remus por ahí? No? Excelente! Bueno, Dany es el amor de mi vida 

(aparece foto de Sirius abrazando a Daniela) 

**Sirius:** hemos tenido nuestras discrepancias por culpa de mis admiradoras, pero a base de jarrones rotos en mi cabeza se han solucionado. 

(aparece foto de Legolas, el elfo) 

**Sirius:** NO ME HABLEN DE OREJAS-LARGAS HOJAVERDE! *_* Ese imbécil me debe unas cuantas. 

(aparece foto de Daniela) 

**Sirius:** sí, la amo. 

-| COLOR FAVORITO |- 

**Sirius:** azul oscuro, azul turquesa, azul añil, azul cielo, azul copenhaguen; en fin, el azul 

-| FORMA DE DORMIR |- 

**Sirius:** en mi cama, generalmente con el cobertor caído, y con mi boxer o mi pijama de huesitos. Y al despertarme, me pongo mis pantuflas de perrito. 

(aparece foto de Sirius durmiendo con el boxer negro con dibujos de huesitos, la cobija y el cobertor caídos y el cabello alborotado) 

-| CANCIÓN FAVORITA |- 

**Sirius:** Satisfaction, de los Rolling Stones... Aunque el otro día Ralkm nos atormentó a todos en el estudio con un grupo llamado Linkin Park al que le agarré el gusto. 

-| OSO O ALGÚN OTRO ANIMAL DE PELUCHE |- 

**Sirius:** tuve un oso cuando era bebé, pero Hocicos lo rompió. A partir de ese momento él tomó el lugar del oso 

(aparece foto de Sirius durmiendo con Hocicos) 

-| DNN |- 

(aparece foto de todo el elenco de DNN: Merodeadores al aire) 

**Sirius:** exceptuando el tener que ver al grasiento, es el mejor empleo que uno se pueda imaginar. Trabajas poco tiempo, hablas sobre ti mismo, estás con tus amigos y la paga es buena. 

(aparece foto de todos los del programa cayéndose a golpes) 

**Sirius:** nada en la vida puede ser perfecto, verdad? 

-| COMO DESPEDIDA... |- 

**Sirius:** soy sólo un genio atrapado en un bello cuerpo. 

************************************* 

PRODUCCIÓN: Ralkm Diggory 

DIRECCIÓN: Ralkm Diggory 

CONDUCCIÓN: Ralkm Diggory 

CÁMARA: Ralkm Diggory 

AUDIO: Ralkm Diggory 

EDICIÓN: Ralkm Diggory 

IDEA ORIGINAL: Ralkm Diggory 

INVITADO: Sirius Black 

PARA DNN: Ralkm Diggory 

COPYRIGHT R.E.D.K. Producciones® 2003 


	2. Respondiendoles a todas ustedes

**Sirius:** bueno, bueno, bueno mis queridas admiradoras, gracias a que mi programa "DNN: Sirius Black, más allá del egocentrismo" fue todo un éxito, he hablado con mi productora y directora y me dieron autorización de responder los reviews junto con ella. 

****

**Ralkm:** Blacky-boy, hay trabajo que hacer, por si no lo has notado. 

**Sirius:** yo ya estoy listo, presto y dispuesto ^_^ 

**Ralkm:** entonces comencemos: 

*Hermione de Potter: 

**Ralkm:** en serio, acuérdate que estamos en ABRIL no en el 28 de diciembre, reacciona manita por Diox! 

**Sirius:** claro que tenía que estar muy bueno! Es un programa sobre el gran Sirius Black, qué esperabas? Egocentrismo??? Si yo soy la persona más humilde y modesta del mundo. 

**Ralkm:** ehh... como digas Sirius... Y a ti no es la única que le aburre el que no pueda conectarme como antes. Tenemos que reunirnos para pelear por los R/Hr/H y para hablar mal de la rata fluorescente Y PARA JUGAR ROL!!!!!!! ;_; 

**Sirius:** qué es "taweno"? 

**Ralkm:** la curiosidad mató al gran perro negro de ojos brillantes, entérate. 

*Fernanda Rozner:

**Sirius:** si ya DNN lo actualizamos, es que la gente no lo nota? 

****

**Ralkm:** no, la mayoría de la gente es ciega y lo he comprobado en mis investigaciones... Cuídate tú también tía! ^^ 

*Padme:

**Sirius:** pues ahora las escuchaste ;) 

*Kousei Mydell:

**Ralkm:** wazzup! 

**Sirius:** tu hermano tiene complejo de mí??? Sabía que era genial y que todo el mundo quiere imitarme, pero nunca pensé que llegaran hasta esos extremos 

**Ralkm:** ahora te vas a creer la última Coca-Cola fría del paro _._ *sigh* 

*Daniela Lupin:

**Sirius:** =) 

**Ralkm:** disimula mula... Fay, tía, en serio, ya estoy comenzando a entender de quién sacó lo bestia la Morgan *sigh* Y tú también tienes culpa Dany, tienes que estar más al pendiente de lo que hace tu cuñis aquí presente. Pero de todos modos acepto tus felicitaciones con mucho gusto ^^ 

**Sirius:** yo no invento! Primero comenzaste a arrojarme jarrones en la cabeza, y después de que te juntaste con Ralkm me arrojas cosas más peligrosas 

**Ralkm:** tú te buscas los ataques de tu novia, a mí no me puedes culpar de nada. 

**Sirius:** Dany, por qué quieres golpearme princesa? Qué te he hecho yo? 

**Ralkm:** me omitiré mis comentarios... 

**Sirius:** por qué tienen que mencionar a Orejas-Largas Hojaverde!? _ 

**Ralkm:** ya deja el drama... Yo también las extraño a ustedes =( y se me cuidan niñas bestias, porque como son las cuatro de... Bueno, simplemente cuídense! 

**Sirius:** se acabó? 

**Ralkm:** se acabó. 

**Sirius:** entonces, me despido. Sigan ahí mis fieles admiradoras, que todavía queda mucho del gran Sirius Black para todas ustedes! ;) 

**Ralkm:** después cuando Dany te manda al quinto infierno, llegas con cara de corderito degollado a pedirme que te ayude con mi cuñada... Contrólate Sirius, contrólate. 

**Sirius:** pero mi corazón es de Dany, pase lo que pase. 

*click* 

************************************* 

PRODUCCIÓN: Ralkm Diggory 

DIRECCIÓN: Ralkm Diggory 

CONDUCCIÓN: Ralkm Diggory 

CÁMARA: Ralkm Diggory 

AUDIO: Ralkm Diggory 

EDICIÓN: Ralkm Diggory 

IDEA ORIGINAL: Ralkm Diggory 

INVITADO: Sirius Black 

PARA DNN: Ralkm Diggory 

COPYRIGHT R.E.D.K. Producciones® 2003 


	3. Aclarando los rumores

*click* 

(Lo que se ve es un cuarto completamente oscuro con una sola lámpara guindando del techo que ilumina un escritorio a los lados del cual hay dos personas) 

**Ralkm:** creo que el control remoto de la cámara sí sirve Sirius... Sirius?... PULGOSO!!!!!!!! _ 

**Sirius:** me llamabas? 

**Ralkm:** por qué me preocupo en hacer esto por ti.... *sigh*... Como sea, hemos hecho esta transmisión especial de_ DNN: Sirius Black, más allá del egocentrismo _para aclarar ciertos puntos y rumores que han estado circulando por ahí sobre el pulgoso. 

**Sirius:** tengo nombre, sabías? 

**Ralkm:** ¬¬ Como dije anteriormente, sobre el pulgoso. 

**Sirius:** si vamos a estar así, salgamos de esto rápido. 

**Ralkm:** bien, punto 1. Qué hay de cierto en que no eres Sirius Black, sino Stubby Boardman, el cantante de un supuestamente famoso grupo llamado "The Hobgoblins" que se retiró de la vida pública hace no-me-interesa-cuántos-años? 

**Sirius:** si querías insultarme, bastaba con que me llamaras pulgoso. No soy ese tal Shubiduby Potman o como sea que se llame, ni siquiera sabía que ese grupo existía! SOY SIRIUS LEE ORIONBLACK! 

**Ralkm:** gracias, es bueno oírte hablar así. Ahora, lo más engorroso, el punto 2: qué hay de cierto en que estás muerto? 

**Sirius:** ô.O Me ves acaso de un color blanco perlado flotando sobre el piso? Claro que no! Estoy vivo, vivito y meneando mi colita. 

**Ralkm:** no necesitas ser tan gráfico... 

**Sirius:** no importa lo que digan Remus, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Nick casi decapitado o esa niña, Luna Lovegood, YO NO HE MUERTO! Acaso alguno de ustedes ha visto mi cadáver? Fueron a mi entierro? dejaron flores en mi tumba? me vieron flotando por ahí como fantasma? NO! Sólo porque caí a través de ese estúpido velo negro en el Cuarto de la Muerte por culpa de la zorra de Bellatrix? No estoy muerto, no estoy muerto y no estoy muerto, y pienso seguir en este mundo por un tiempo bastante largo, gústele a quien le guste! 

**Ralkm:** eso te incluye Rowling! Tú mujer ******** ******** *********** ***** ********* *** ******!!!!!!!! _ 

**Sirius:** autocensura? 

**Ralkm:** en efecto... (saca su varita, hace unos movimientos con ella y aparecen dos tazas de té en el escritorio) Creo que las necesitamos para bajar los ánimos. 

**Sirius:** (toma el té) No hay más puntos en tu lista de rumores sobre mí? 

**Ralkm:** no, ni me gustaría que los hubiera... Aunque ahora que lo mencionas, creo que tengo un par de mensajitos para ti, y hasta para mí... Veamos (se revisa los bolsillos hasta encontrar dos papeles anaranjados), sí, estos son. Este es de Myung Black y dice: 

_"en algun review anterior te habre mencionado que estás loca?no?no te acuerdas? Pues te lo digo tas mas loca que yo...y según lo que me están diciendo mis amigas acá eso es mucho...  
Sirius: tas de cumple el 25 de marzo xD que lindu...yo toy de cumple 4 dias despues...hagamos una fiesta...si,la productora también está invitada(la verdad no habia pensado hacer un fic sobre el cumple de siri-boy pero...^_^ )si Dany Lupin tb ta invitada...OK,OK A PEDIDO DEL PUBLICO PUEDEN ENTRAR TODOS EXCEPTO LOS SLYTHERIN Y LAS RATAS TEÑIDAS!¬¬ y solo queria invitarte a ti Sirius(y bueno tambien a Remus ^o^)"_

**Ralkm:** ahh sí, me lo han dicho un par de veces eso que estoy loca, pero me gusta serlo ^_^ 

**Sirius: **desde cuándo tenías esta nota guardada??? Mi cumpleaños pasó hace meses... Pero de todos modos, muchas gracias por la invitación. Si todavía quieres hacer la fiesta, estoy dispuesto a ir... DEMOSTRANDO QUE ESTOY MÁS VIVO QUE NUNCA! 

**Ralkm:** así se habla! 

**Sirius:** ............. voy a tener una conversación muy seria con Bellatrix, Narcisa y Andromeda ............... 

**Ralkm:** ni malgastes tus energías con las dos primeras, ya están perdidas... Se me está olvidando algo........ Ahh sí! El otro mensaje. Es de Rhyth-Renington y dice: 

"_Bueno, nunca es demasiado tarde para dejar un review vdd?, bueno que padre te quedo el FF!  
Espero que lo siguas, es que me gusta mucho saber de Sirius, y quisiera saber cual es su cancion favorita de Linkin Park es que yo adoro ese grupo jeje ^_^, bueno eso es todo, ya me fui yendo, Rhyth.Paz.Fuera.  
  
  
VIVA LP, LOTR, TLOZ Y HP!  
  
  
SAYONARA"_

**Ralkm:** no, nunca es demasiado tarde. 

**Sirius:** te diría que es normal que te guste saber mucho sobre el ser más genial que existe sobre el planeta 

**Ralkm:** ... Diox, ya comenzó... *sigh* 

**Sirius:** pero eso es bastante obvio y no creo que haya necesidad de decirlo. Siguiendo con lo que me preguntabas sobre Linkin Park, las canciones que más me gustan son Easier to run, From the inside, Runaway... 

**Ralkm:** esa puede aplicarse muy bien a tu caso... 

**Sirius:** como iba diciendo, Runaway y Pushing me away. 

**Ralkm:** bien, creo que eso era todo, por lo menos por esta vez. Cuando me entere de algo nuevo, te informaré pulgoso 

**Sirius:** ¬¬ Te repito, tengo nombre y no es "pulgoso" precisamente. 

**Ralkm:** como digas. Creo que ya tenemos que irnos 

(hace un movimiento con la varita, la lámpara se apaga y no puede verse nada) 

*click* 

************************************* 

PRODUCCIÓN: Ralkm Diggory 

DIRECCIÓN: Ralkm Diggory 

CONDUCCIÓN: Ralkm Diggory 

CÁMARA: Ralkm Diggory 

AUDIO: Ralkm Diggory 

EDICIÓN: Ralkm Diggory 

IDEA ORIGINAL: Ralkm Diggory 

INVITADO: Sirius Black 

PARA DNN: Ralkm Diggory 

COPYRIGHT R.E.D.K. Producciones® 2003 


End file.
